


Gimme a Smile

by Gunschute



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, actual content content for these two is surprising, can be platonic, the fact that there's no like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: Everyone get's grumpy sometimes, but not everyone can afford to sulk about.





	Gimme a Smile

When Bumblebee didn't show up the first time Cade called for him, Crosshairs already could tell something was probably up. Especially once it got to the fifth time, which was promptly cut off with the paratrooper bitching about his whining, then telling him to take Drift out this time. The triplechanger needed to get out of his annoying routine of constant meditation anyways, that couldn't be healthy.

Crosshairs gave it ten minutes after the two had officially left before he stood up on the car he sat on, servo raising to shield his optics from the sun that was practically trying to blind him as much as it was fry him to death. At least it was a cooler day today.

It didn't take long for the sharpshooter to catch a glimpse of gold curled up under the shade of a totaled school bus off towards one of the corners of the junkyard. A huff hissing from his ventilation systems before he carefully jumped along the various stacks of junk. Soon landing atop the pile across from the sulking Cybertronian in a crouch.

“What the hell ya mopin’ ‘round fer, bug?” Bumblebee produced static as a reply, before mimicking a bomb dropping with his servos and added sound effects, even included a small explosion at the end. Crosshairs snorted, kicking his legs over the edge of the car as he flopped into a seated position, “Yeah, Ah can see yer mood dropped. Use yer words, shit head. Wha’s th’ matter?”

“ _ What's the matter with you? _ ” Was shot back through Bumblebee's speakers, “ _ Leave me alone— it'll be alright. _ ”

Crosshairs sighed heavily, reaching up and rubbing at his own facial plating as he looked off towards where Hound was playing with the dinotykes. Well, if you counted nudging them away while they tried to steal his guns playing. Everyone else seemed occupied.  _ Good _ .

The soft  **_thud_ ** of Crosshairs landing in front of Bumblebee finally got the golden mech’s attention, as he raised the antenna out of his helm and gave a look of confusion, “ _ What  _ are _ you doing? _ ”

“Fixing this mess,” Crosshairs offered, “It's Prime, ain't it? Yer worried about him, jus’ like we all are. Sulkin’ ‘round on yer ass ain't gonna help anyone, Bee.”

Bumblebee flicked his optics away, cycling them in thought before nodding, leading to Crosshairs nudging him with a pede, “ _ Watch it— or I'll kick your ass again. _ ”

“Ya ain't in th’ right mood fer ah fight, bug.” Crosshairs countered. Before reaching down and yanking Bumblebee up to his pedes; the shocked expression was worth not giving the temporary leader a heads up on his intentions.

“ _ Look, don't touch— _ ” Bumblebee spouted in protest, shoving at Crosshairs with the best pout a Cybertronian could pull with mostly just their optics.

“ **Chill** ,” the paratrooper released Bumblebee with a shove of his own, before grinning, “Ya know Earthen dances don't ya?”

Eyeing Crosshairs in suspension, Bumblebee offered a slow nod of his head, which had Crosshairs clicking on a song Bumblebee didn't recognize.

It was electro-swing.

“In that case,” Crosshairs spoke over the music, the second part landing in time with the lyrics, “Gimme ah smile.”

_ Dance with me. _

With that, Crosshairs was easily able to find the beat. Even just going it solo for the moment. Unfazed when Bumblebee rolled his optics as if in exasperation despite being surprised Crosshairs even  _ knew _ swing dancing. Or any kind of dance.

But Crosshairs wasn't about to let the sulky mech slip away. Reaching out and grabbing his servo to spin him around when Bumblebee turned away to pout some more, “C’mon, bug. Jus’ feel th’ beat if ya can't swing. Or can ya jus’ not keep up?”

Bumblebee froze, squinting at the mech holding his servo, before crackling his radio to life, “ _ Get ready to get out danced— punk. _ ”

Crosshairs was more surprised than he probably should have been when Bumblebee finally gave into the beat, matching Crosshairs step for step; reading the patterns in the beat and the paratrooper's tells in leading the dance. But then he laughed, picking the smaller mech up and spinning with him before setting him down and twirling him right out. It was nice to be dancing with someone who could keep up again.

Bumblebee was practically all grins when he pressed back in close, the two of them covering as much as the open floor as they could as if it were a stage that had to be used to it's full.

Laughter erupting from the both of them when the song came to an end and Bumblebee stared up at Crosshairs, “ _ Not too shabby, kid. _ ”

“Not too shabby yerself, bug.” Crosshairs jabbed back, prodding at Bumblebee’s side, “Now no more grumping or next time Ah'll jus’ use it as ah excuse ta take over as leader.”

Bumblebee couldn't roll his optics hard enough. Of course the paratrooper couldn't remain pleasant for too long, now could he?

**Author's Note:**

> Knowing what it's like with rarepairs getting no content, and knowing people ship this. I just had to be generous. Besides, Bumblebee and Crosshairs swing dancing?
> 
> Come on that's something this world needs.


End file.
